


Fall to Pieces

by EmilianaDarling



Category: Glee
Genre: Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Glee Kink Meme! "I just have this amazing image in my head of the icy and composed Kurt crying, screaming, and drooling as Dave's huge cock fills him up just right. Established relationship, first time, consensual. Size kink, worship, first time, crying."</p><p>Dave Karofsky didn’t know precisely what he was expecting when he and Kurt first had sex, but this was most certainly not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is... just porn, really. Plotless, filthy porn. Just... lead up to porn, followed by porn.
> 
> D:

Dave Karofsky didn’t know precisely what he was expecting when he and Kurt first had sex, but _this_ was most certainly not it.

\--

He had fantasies, of course. In the days before he and Kurt finally reconciled, Dave spent many nights obsessively visualizing what it would be like to take him, to _have_ him. Images and daydreams of a wanton, frantically sexualized Kurt used to dance through his mind as he brought himself off in his hand, knuckles clamped between his teeth and a sick feeling of shame in his stomach. He saw within the slender boy everything he wanted to be, everything he wanted to have – and hated him for it so desperately it hurt.  In those days, Dave had wanted so badly to be open and honest with himself: accordingly, the Kurt in his mind was mischievous and passionate, openly carnal for him. He used to imagine a Kurt who wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist and clung to him as they kissed, who clawed at Dave’s back and nipped sharply at his neck, who would set upon Dave’s cock desperately with his mouth and _moan_ as though it was the hottest thing in the world.

In reality, however, Kurt Hummel was eternally composed. Prim and made up to within an inch of his life, Kurt kept hairspray and dental floss in his locker in case of emergencies. His clothes were fabulously stylish, obscenely expensive, and fit as though he had to be sewn into them.  For fuck’s sake, he matched his boots to his man-purse.

Kurt’s coldness was not limited to his physical appearance: his words, his walk, his entire attitude toward life were carefully constructed and flawlessly executed. In spite of his angelic face, Kurt was icy and hard. He could bite off sharp, spiteful insults a mile a minute without getting a hair out of place. He was forever unruffled. Though his clothes were always trendy, Kurt somehow always lacked the overt sexual attitude to go with them. He was openly gay, but in an almost sterile way – asexual representation of ‘how a gay man should act.’

It was one of the reasons Dave began harassing Kurt in the first place. Shoved him into lockers, mussed him up a bit. Shattered some of that pitch-perfect composure. Made him show his cards a little. In a vague, absolutely-would-never-admit-this-under-any-circumstance kinda way, Dave used to imagine that the look of absolute disgust and horror on Kurt’s face whenever Dave threw slushie at him would be strikingly similar to his expression should anyone ever dare to come on his face.

Dave should have started to grasp some of Kurt’s complexity when he had first confronted him over the bullying. Fiery and furious, Kurt’s veneer of aloof stiffness had come crashing down in a blaze of angry words and rough physicality. There had been nothing reserved or prim about him; Kurt’s raw anger had radiated far beyond the confines of his small, delicate body. But no matter how passionate and livid that Kurt had been, his own sexual experience with the smaller boy after The Kiss had led Dave to assume Kurt would be a reluctant, awkward lover.

It had taken many desperate apologies, terrifying confessions, and an eventual public confrontation that lost Dave every vestige of his former social life. But once he and Kurt managed to work through the entire unpleasant business – and oh _God,_ Dave would rather _die_ before hurting Kurt again, because he’s fairly certain he could never forgive himself a second time – he and Kurt had tentatively and discreetly entered into a relationship. Dating Kurt Hummel was everything he ever wanted, because _oh my god he’s so beautiful, he’s_ perfect. _His tiny hands and waist and his eyes, fuck. He’s so small and fierce and_ mine _._

Simultaneously, dating Kurt Hummel was ridiculously awkward.

Dave had known that Kurt couldn’t have had much dating experience; being the only overtly gay kid at McKinley had severely limited his opportunities to explore the romantic side of his sexuality. After they began seeing each other, the smaller boy had even admitted that the frantic, hormone-charged kiss Dave had initiated in the locker room had been Kurt’s first real kiss, confirming this suspicion. And Kurt’s lack of experience, while charming and hot in a never-been-touched kinda way, definitely showed.

The day they first made out, Kurt clearly had no idea where to put his hands. His long, pale fingers twitched and couldn’t settle, tentatively gripping the couch upholstery, Dave’s shoulders, and Dave’s hair in quick succession. Dave had eventually had to take Kurt’s small hands in his much larger ones and manually keep them still.

Fuck, even giving Kurt head was awkward as hell. The few times they had attempted it, Kurt’s twitchiness and inability to just _let go_ made things absurdly difficult. Kurt’s long, pale hands flitted about uselessly. An expression of utmost concentration on his face, Kurt’s hips attempted to jerk away every time the pleasure began to build. The only words Kurt ever spoke during Dave’s attempts at fellatio were, “Sorry, didn’t mean to move, it just feels – _ow_ , Karofsky. Maybe lay off gripping the hips so hard?”

Dave encouraged. He cuddled and sympathized, trying to avoid pushing Kurt out of his comfort zone but wanting his boyfriend to enjoy what they did together. But try as he might, Dave couldn’t seem to get Kurt to let go.

Until now.

 

\--

“Oh, _fuck._ Dave. Oh my God, _Dave_.”

The sight of Dave’s long, thick index finger sliding tortuously slowly into Kurt Hummel is obscene beyond comprehension. Kurt is on his knees on Dave’s bed, ass in the air and pretty face buried in a pillow. His delicate hands are clenching frantically at the rumpled sheets. Dave’s finger stands out, darker and rosier than Kurt’s pale skin clenching around him. It is drenched in lube. The small open container of KY sits dutifully on the bedside table, next to an opened box of condoms. Kurt’s clothes are neatly folded on his desk chair.

The decision to make love for the first time tonight had been reached over a week in advance. It had been almost clinical. Kurt had been organized. Anxious, yet committed.

He is falling apart around Dave’s finger as it slides fully into him.

“ _Ah_!” Kurt _gasps_ , almost porn star-esque, as Dave begins to slide it slowly out and back in again. Kurt is trembling, deep shudders and small breathy sounds wracking his frame and sending heat straight to Dave’s cock. He looks like he is about to collapse; Dave wraps his brawny, solid left arm around Kurt’s tiny waist as his finger continues to work in and out of Kurt’s body. He’s so unbelievably tight, and so _hot;_ the heat of him around Dave’s finger is unbelievable, and he has to bite down on his lip _hard_ as he thinks about that heat around his cock, squeezing and clenching. Kurt groans suddenly, twisting in Dave’s grip.

“Kurt? Do you need me to stop?” Dave asks quickly, finger already starting to slide out.

“No!” Kurt chokes out, pushing back onto Dave’s finger in a carnal, frantic thrust _._ “ _Please_. I need more –God, I need more of this. Of _you_ , inside – it’s so good _, pleasepleasepleaseplease_ – ”

Dave takes a deep, calming breath and marvels distantly at his sheer luck at being able to hold this boy in his arms – this beautiful, insane, absolute wreck of a boy – and make him feel so good he can’t speak in full sentences. His cock twitches at the realization that Kurt Hummel is begging to be spread wide and fucked deep by _him_.  By Dave Karofsky, who screwed up and hurt the one person who mattered. Dave Karofsky, whose life seemed so hollow and faked and meaningless only a few short months ago. It’s _him_ Kurt is trusting. _He_ gets to be the one to watch Kurt Hummel fall to pieces. 

Unsteadily, Dave removes his arm from Kurt’s waist and his finger from Kurt’s entrance, eliciting a wail of desperate protest from the trembling boy beneath him. After squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his right hand, he deposits the container back onto the desk and returns to his former position, left arm wrapped around the smaller boy, keeping him propped up.

And then Dave pushes two thick fingers inside.

“ _Ahh_!” Kurt wails, arching up to Dave’s touch as he strokes deep inside. “Oh, fuck _– ah!_ – just like that. _Unhh_.”  

“You like that, baby?” Dave’s voice sounds unsteady and thick with lust to his own ears. It feels as though he is holding all of Kurt in his arms, like he can touch every part of him at once, make every inch of Kurt _his_. Dave increases his speed, stretching Kurt wide as he thrusts his fingers faster and harder. Kurt _groans_. “You like the way this feels?”

“Yesyesyesyesyes – David, _please_ – !” Kurt’s words are cut off and he _sobs_ as Dave works a third finger inside. Kurt’s arms give way, and he buries his face in them as Dave’s fingers pound into him. It takes a moment for Dave to realize that he is speaking again.

“N-need you.” The words are barely audible and wracked with desperation. Dave’s fingers slow, and Kurt raises his head slightly, breath fractured and sounding as though he is about to shatter. “ _Please_ , Dave. I need your cock inside me.”

Jesus fucking Christ. Dave shudders, long and hard. And then –

“Okay,” he hears himself saying, pulling his fingers from Kurt’s tight, small ass. Kurt whines as he does so, long and low, but remains in his position.

Dave will never admit it, but he has been worrying over the prospect of actually _having sex_ with Kurt for months now. Kurt is just so _tiny,_ all delicate bones and pale skin. Thoroughly unspoiled in so many important ways.  His face is so heart-wrenchingly beautiful, it’s almost angelic; lips too perfect and full to be real. Dave... Dave is not delicate. He is a large boy, tall and thick and athletic, built to run and catch and fight and fuck. Dave knows he is brawny and thick; he feels as though he could wrap his entire body around Kurt’s diminutive frame. He is not a small boy; Dave’s cock is fat and long, a hard length of warm, eager flesh.  Since they began dating, Dave has been concerned with the practical difficulties of fucking Kurt Hummel.  He fretted over whether or not the delicate boy would want or be able to take him, whether Kurt would break if he roughed his way inside the prudish boy’s sharp and fragile body. If it would be too much for Kurt to handle.  

Dave knows better now.

After quickly rolling on a condom and spreading lube over his cock, Dave positions himself over Kurt – trembling Kurt, beautiful Kurt, normally-prim Kurt – and pushes roughly in.

Kurt screams – actually _screams_ – with pleasure as Dave fills him up, and the sensation of Kurt Hummel squeezing around his cock, slicked up and hot and wanting and willing, is so _fucking_ unbelievably good. Kurt is panting harshly. Dave takes a moment to let them both adjust, then places both his large hands on Kurt’s hips and sets a hard, fast pace.

“ _Dave_!” gasps Kurt, his voice catching. He’s thrusting back as best he can, but Dave’s hands are pulling him back onto Dave’s cock even faster. It’s frenzied; heat and speed and the slap of skin against skin. There is bright heat building at the base of Dave’s spine.

“Feels s-so good,” and Kurt is _sobbing_ now, Dave can hear it in his voice; the catch of tears in his high, clear tone. Dave keeps going, pounding into Kurt’s body, feeling the overwhelming heat begin to bring him close. “Feels so f-full and stretched and oh _Jesus,_ I’m – I’m –”

He reaches one hand around and jerks Kurt’s small cock once, twice, and Kurt is gone, wailing into the pillow as he comes over Dave’s hand. The sensation of Kurt clenching around him is enough to send him over and Dave follows, vision whiting out as liquid pleasure explodes behind his eyelids and every one of his nerve endings sings.

Dave comes back to himself a few moments later, breath coming in harsh, shuddering breaths. Beneath him, Kurt has gone limp – as though every muscle in his body has decided throw in the towel. Dave’s hands are still clamped too-tightly around Kurt’s hip and cock. When he lets go, Kurt gasps – and when Dave slowly, slowly pulls out, Kurt lets out a soft, high mewl.

He falls onto his back beside Kurt, rolling the condom off and haphazardly tossing it into the wastebasket to be dealt with later. He is still in shock from the mind-blowing orgasm – as well as the fact that he has just had sex. With a man. With _Kurt Hummel_. Jesus Christ. He lets out a long, shaky sigh.

As though summoned, Kurt practically rolls onto his chest, tucking his head into the crook of Dave’s shoulder and throwing a thin, pale arm across Dave’s broad chest. Dave pulls him close, Kurt feeling so tiny against him it’s physically shocking. Worry twists sharply in Dave’s chest.

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Dave looks down at Kurt’s curled up form along his side, anxious concern welling within him. “Fuck, I didn’t get too rough for you, did I? You just seemed –”

And for the first time since they began to make love, Kurt turns his head and Dave can see his face. God, his face.  Kurt is shockingly beautiful. His cheeks are flushed and Dave can see that his lower lip is slightly reddened and swollen – presumably from Kurt’s attempts at silencing himself by biting down on it. There is a small amount of saliva running down his chin. His eyelashes are damp with tears, sparkling.

He has never looked so utterly content.

“M’fine, you lummox,” says Kurt, his voice utterly devoid of its usual bite. He sounds on the verge of a deep sleep, halfway there already. “That was just... God. I never thought... but yeah.” Kurt leans up and kisses Dave softly, sloppily on the side of his mouth – as far as he can reach without moving the rest of his body – and nuzzles his head back into the comfort of Dave’s chest. “Love you. Was... mmm... so good...”

Dave’s grin stretches across his entire face. A great swell of emotion rises up within him; one that doesn’t think he could possibly convey with something so limited as language. His mouth is slightly damp from Kurt’s kiss, and the smaller boy’s rhythmic breath is tickling the hairs on his chest.  

 _I just had sex. With Kurt Hummel. And holy shit, did he ever enjoy it._

Dave squeezes his already dozing boyfriend tightly, resting his cheek on the top of Kurt’s head.

“Love you, too,” he says, and closes his eyes.


End file.
